Unbroken
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione is working with S.H.I.E.L.D more correctly she is workign with Steve Rogers.


Own nothing.

One:

* * *

"You gave them a big scare, running off like that." She gave him a smile as she directed him over to the table. "You just woke up and everything was different, must've been scary." She nodded to the exam table, and he sat down.

"You have no idea." He stated in a low voice.

"I figured that you would be freaked out, so I got some movies from the library, history films for you to watch." She stated as she rolled back in her chair. She grabbed a couple things then rolled back to him. "I got some from the end of the second war to the cold war. When you finish that, I'll get you more."

"Cold war?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it was a non-violent war between the Soviet Union and the States. The race to the moon and behind." She smiled. "But you'll learn about that later. I need to draw some blood, then we can see about getting you something to eat."

"Did I sleep past lunch time?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's been seventy years Captain Rogers, I imagine that you've slept passed quite a few lunch times." She returned his smirk.

"Call me Steve." He held out his hand.

"Dr. Hermione Granger, but you can call me Hermione." She shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Hermione walked down the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D's building, reading the file of the Avenger project. She was brought on as a medical doctor, and that's all she figured that was all they knew about her. Nothing in any file, about the team or her own file, said anything about her past.

Most of it was fabricated by the Ministry for Muggleborns of half bloods who wanted to go to a Muggle university after Hogwarts. So they said she was home schooled, after her parents disappeared, she moved in a friend's home with their family and then she went to Oxford. Her Phds, her MA and her BA's were all recorded, but nothing about her magic. She was glad.

She walked passed a room, hearing a movie blaring, she stopped. She opened the door with her card key to see the projector screen pulled down and two men sitting there watching a movie. She flipped on the lights and paused the movie. "Stark, explain yourself. This is a conference room, not a home theatre."

Tony Stark froze, he always acted like nothing bothered him, but Hermione Granger always scared the crap out of him when she got angry. He learned that lesson quickly. He stood up to face her, trying to think of something quick.

"Tony said that this was a historical film." Hermione turned her look to Captain Steve Rogers and sighed.

"Inglorious Bastards is not a historical film, it is fiction. This did not happen." She glared at Tony. "Until he learns actual history, movies like this` wont help him."

"Come one Granger, give the kid a break, he has been studying books and watching the movies to please you and Fury since he woke up, I figured he needed a break." Tony tried to reason.

"We are in New York city." She stated, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Take him out to see the city. Let him see how much his home has changed, show him the buildings, musuems. Ask him what he wants to see."

"Fury has strict orders for me to remain in S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve stated.

Hermione and Tony stared at him, Hermione sighed. "Have him back before nine tonight. No later." She turned to Tony. "Figure a way to get him out of here and be back without getting caught."

"Why should I? What would I get out of this?" Tony asked, smirking.

"You were going to sneak him out anyway, this way you know I wouldn't be upset with you. Unless you get caught." She smiled. "Now I want pictures, so Tony, make sure you or Happy takes some."

"I'm so glad you're on our side." Tony smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Come one kid, let's go see the world." He walked out of the room.

Hermione turned to Steve and handed him a cell phone. "If Tony sees it, he'll say that it's a dinosaur, but I'm bringing you into the world of technology slowly, when you get used to this one, I'll get you a new one." The phone was like a rock, with an antenna, a little bit smaller then his hand. "Press one and then the call button, it'll call me if you ever need anything." She showed him, making sure he got it. "Okay, go have fun."

"Do you want to come with?" He asked, a light blush on his cheeks.

She shook her head. "Tony will show you one version of New York, I'll show you another some other time. Go have fun."

He smiled, nodding. "Yes ma'am." He ran after Tony, leaving her there.

She turned around and walked out of the room to see Agent Coulson standing there. "So you told Stark he could take Captain Rogers into the city?"

"I let him think that he was sneaking out." Hermione shrugged. "Figured it would be a better bonding time." Coulson smirked and walked away without saying another word, Hermione watched him go down the hall. "What a weird man."

* * *

Hermione sat in the library that was housed deep within the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, reading away stacks of books that laid around her. There was another attack on the Avenger team and she was getting tired of just waiting to patch up their injuries. So she sat in the library, researching. She believe in being prepared for anything.

She was researching Norse mythology to learn more about the cube that they protected in one of the labs. She knew from past files that Howard Stark and Steve Rogers had experience with the power of the cube, and she could just ask Steve about it, but she wanted all the facts.

It was several hours late when she head someone sat across from her, her head buried in the book she was reading. She looked up when the person set a plate of food and a glass of water in front of her. "You need to eat Doc." He gave her a small smirk and she sighed and closed her book.

"What time is it?" she asked as she popped her neck. "Didn't realized that I missed dinner."

"Yea, Tony took everyone out to eat, he said not to bother you, that you get upset when you are bothered when you're researching." Steve stated. "I wanted to get you to come with us. But he insisted that you'd be angry."

"I get angry when Tony bothers me. But I would never be angry with you." She gave him a smile as she ate the food. "This is good. Where did you get it?"

"I actually made it." He had a light blush on his cheeks. "We went to some fancy restaurant and I didn't know what you'd you like, so I just made you something."

"Well you're an amazing cook. I should have you cook me dinner more often." She joked as she took another bite.

"Any time, just let me know."

* * *

She caught Thor's hammer when they were sparring, him and Captain America. Tony was at the computer desk, analyzing every move that was made, but everything stopped when Hermione held the Hammer like it was nothing. "Impossible." They heard Thor whisper as Hermione walked up and handed it back to him.

"Power is not measured by the strength you have, but how you use it." She stated before turning on her heel and walked out of the room.

"I think she is a lot more powerful than we give her credit for." Tony stated, smirking at Steve who was awestruck. He was strong, but he couldn't lift Thor's hammer.

He found her later on in the day in her office doing paperwork, he knocked on the open door, waiting for her to look up. She glanced up and smiled. "Hey Steve, what can I do for you?"

He walked cautiously into the room and sat down in the chair across from her. "Just how powerful are you Hermione?"

She laughed and when she did, he realized it sounded like bells. "You know that Thor actually challenged me to a fight to see who was stronger?" She shook her head. "The kind of power I have is different and I don't like using it. Nothing's wrong with it." She sighed. "But, it's something from my past, which isn't bad as well, it's just makes me sad to remember it."

"My memories make me feel sad to." Steve whispered, looking away. "The memories are never good when you want to remember them."

She gave him a small smile, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I never thought my life would get put back together, that it would all make sense again, but I guess with something like S.H.I.E.L.D it's all about putting the pieces back together again."

"Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D? If you don't mind me asking."

She thought about it for a second then answered. "I was offered a job on one of the worst days of my life, everything was taken from me and all I needed was to be put to work, to stop remembering all the pain."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D offered that?" Steve asked confused.

She shook her head and leaned back into her chair as she looked at him. "The Rebirth project offered that. The opportunity to work with someone like you, is something I could only dream of. I met you after weeks of reading your files and you're more than I could ever imagine."

He blushed lightly. "I'm flattered. I guess."

She laughed lightly, "As a Doctor and a scientist, you're an amazing find, but as a person, I'm just honored to be in your presence, what you do, without all the muscle, your heart. It's beautiful."

"Now you're making me blush." He joked, even though his cheeks were turning a deep crimson. "You're a pretty amazing person to Miss Granger, let's not forget that."

"Now I'm flattered." They looked behind them to see Tony standing in the doorway, face in fake pain. "That's cute kids, a real romantic moment there. Sorry to ruin the mood but Fury wants to see Granger." He smirked, giving her a wink. "He wants some answers."

* * *

Hermione was sleeping in her bed, she thought it was her bed when her mind, hazy as it was, was trying to figure out where she was. She awoke to a small hospital room, fear jolted within her as her memories came flooding back of her hospital room after the war, friends, family, classmates dead. She had been hit by many curses during the battle and the moment she had to breath, she had collapse. She was scared that everything was a dream, Steve Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D everything as she thought she was back in England. She felt her fear and her magic build up within her as she struggled to get out of bed, trying to find a way out as her war instincts kicked in, her fight and flight instincts moving her, driving her.

She heard the door open, glancing quickly to see a strange man there, trying to calm her down, but she wasn't in control, her memories taking over. She flew out her hand, her magic flying out of her hand. The use of wandless magic was never more useful then during the war and she still used it in her life now. But to her, she was a prisoner of war. The man flew into the was as Hermione apparate out of the small room. She appeared in a hallway, agents stopped and turned to her, the alarm going off. They were all confused, because they knew her, but the look in her eyes, told some of them, that she didn't recognize any of them. She turned and ran, out running most of them, she flew past doors, jumping over things as she pushed open into the stairwell and jumped down most of the flights of stairs. She heard one of the doors open, a floor above her as she quickly made her way past it, they were following her down the stairs.

She tripped and fell, rolling down the stairs and hitting the wall with a thud. The person jumped down to the landing she was at and rushed to her. He grabbed ahold of her as she screamed and tried to fight him. "No! I won't go, let go of me!" She screamed as tears fell.

"Hermione! It's me, Hermione! It's me, Steve." His voice calmed her almost immediately, as he held her in a hug, holding her tightly to him as she cried. "What happened to you?" He whispered the question as he kissed her head.

Later that night, she was back in a new room, sleeping soundly, her hand wrapped tightly around Steve's, not letting him go. Fury walked into the room, staring down at the woman he had hired. "She acted like a prisoner of war." Steve stated, looking at his boss. "She acted like all she knew was war and she had to get away, her first instinct was to fight and run, to get away."

"There seems to be a lot that we don't know about Dr. Granger. Looking through her history, most of it is fabricated, done by an expert, some one who has been doing it for a while. Someone wanted Dr. Granger to work here." Fury stated.

"She said you came up to her, offered her the job." Steve looked down at the sleeping woman.

Fury nodded."She came with high regards, we would have been stupid if we didn't offer her the job. I rather have her on our side than against us."

"Even if you don't know anything about her?" Steve asked, looking back at Fury.

"You don't know anything about her Captain Rogers and look how close the two of you are. You were the one to bring her back to reality, you are the one she wont let go of." He nodded towards Hermione then glanced back at Captain Rogers. "She picked to join, just as we offered it to her. she picked because she wanted to learn, to be challenged, but she stayed because of you." He gave him a nod then turned to leave.


End file.
